talesofsoveriafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Items
Magic items come in a variety of forms across Soveria. Wonderous Items/Rings Magic boubles that can do any number of things, from make a person more sociable, to helping them jump higher. These items never loose their magic, which is why so many of the less powerful ones are floating around these days. Creation of these items require rare and exotic materials and a portion of the casters very soul needs to be imbused within them. Enchanted Weapons or Armor These are any weapons or armor of fine quality that have had magic spells placed upon them after they have been forged to make them unusually honed, sharp, and blalanced. They sometimes enchanted with other proporities, anathema to a certain type of creature, ablaze with magical flame and so on. Such enchantments however are fleeting, and do not inprove the physical strength of the item in question. Items such as these only carry their magic for a number of months depending upon the power of the caster in question. Areas of Anti-Magic can surpress these items enchantments and certain spells can sometimes perminantly remove them. Enchanting such as this requires exotic ingredients and additives and a great deal of time. Enchanted magic arms and armor are usually always flashy and apparent that they are magic. Spell-Forged Steel Spell-forged steel is the material that weapons and armor of legend are forged of. Green Woven Wood/Leather Green Woven materials are weapons or armor of wood or leather with the power of the green poured into their very core. Such items are forged by Casters and are made magical while being crafted. These items are usually bows, staves, leather, studded leather, or hide armors, but are sometimes weapons or armor forged out of wood that is then perminantly made into Iron Wood by some proceeddure known only to acolytes of the green. These Items never lose their magical proporites and gain +10 HP and +5 hardness per +1 enchancement bonus. Ithems like these are only crafted by Druids, Rangers and Preists of gods that have a somewhat natural bent. Staves/Rods Staves and Rods are powerful magic items crafted by Mages and Miracle Workers alike. Most Rods can make users spells something frightfully power, these rods are quite rare and difficult to make. Others are magic items that can preform various minor effects. Staves carry spells and have a finite charge that can be expended but recharged at a later date by a spellcaster. Staves and rods both require rare and exotic materials and a portion of the casters very soul needs to be imbused within them. Spell Completion/Trigger Items Wands and Scrolls are the most common magic items that find their way through through markets of Soveria. The markets of Tatslford and Shreikthorn are well known across the nation for their booming scroll trade. Scrolls require some exotic materials in addition to the time and simple requirements of paper and ink required. Scrolls with one or two spells are simple peices of rolled parchment, but scrolls with more then this are wide with metal rods on either end to unfurl. Wands also require some strange and exotic materials in addition to some rare woods or metal that they are carved or forged from.